Needlemouse Beginnings
by GrandTheftTARDIS
Summary: The Land of the Sky is in peril and in a hopeless quest Sonic, a hedgehog that can run at the speed of sound, must collect the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds, save the animals, and stop this threat while ultimately proving his worth to himself, and society.
1. Introductory

**A/N: I decided to make a different Sonic 1 Game adaption. Now, the Chaos Emeralds have one different color, and they are actual types of gems, so they are called Chaos Gems.**

**I also know there were six but I decided that Robotnik would keep the seventh to power some crap. There may also be a couple of different things that I throw in that belong to ME.**

** Also, I made up the Gaia thing and the Land of the Sky isn't Angel Island, if you are wondering. It's actually from the Sonic OVA.**

**This is actually sort of another canon but it's a game adaptation so if there's a term for that let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SEGA, Sonic Team, The Sonic the Hedgehog Movie, or anything else except for the things I make up, like the Chaos Gems.**

Introductory:

Long ago there was an all-powerful god like being known as, _'Gaia.' _It created and formed a planet called, _Mobius. _Gaia watched over it brought the first creatures to life, The Overlanders. It was a joyous time for all and was the dawn of a new age.

But that soon came to an end.

The god was corrupted and it's being split in two, they became Dark Gaia and Light Gaia. The two fought and seemed to be an eternity, and much blood was shed.

The two, in there destruction, split the planet in two, forming the Land of the Sky and the Land of Darkness. Light Gaia took the Sky, and Dark Gaia took the Land of the Dark.

The two finally rested and slumbered in their planets core. Light Gaia knew the land would need its power once again but probably couldn't return for their aid, so he created the Master Emerald, it held an infinite amount of power.

But the Master Emerald couldn't contain the power by itself, so Gaia devised a solution.

Gaia created seven powerful gemstones to help support the emeralds' energy. They were created out of emotions and Chaos Energy to manifest a form. They were known as the "_Seven Chaos Gems." _

The Ruby, a gem created of happiness and joy. It grows pale in the presence of danger.

The Emerald, a gem created of will power. It can be used to heal sickness.

The Topaz, a gem created of fear. It strikes absolute terror in the hearts of the weak.

The Diamond, a gem created of spiritual energy. It has the ability to break the fourth wall.

The Sapphire, a gem created of hope. It has the ability to raise the hopes of one in doubt.

The Amethyst, a gem created out of love. It has the ability to let the user find true love.

The Opal, a gem created of power. It has the power to energize large power sources.

When the Chaos Emeralds come together they are said to form a miracle.

The last time this happened was to an over lander over a thousand years ago.

Over 500 years ago some Overlanders had evolved to a higher plane and became Mobians, anthropogenic life forms.

Legend says that an evil Overlander will try and collect the emeralds for himself, but the Chosen One will come and stop him. The Chosen One has yet to appear in 100 years, but he will appear. The Mobians cross their hearts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, nor have I ever or intend to. Sonic is copyrighted by SEGA, and Sonic Team. I also do not own "Back In Time" by T.J, Davis, nor have I ever or intend to. All rights reserved.**

**Swirl the Flying Squirrel: I'll try but this only got up to 1,003 words, including the Disclaimer notice, this and the authors' note.**

Chapter One:

Our story begins on a floating island called, _The Land of the Sky, _which is known for its variety of sandy beaches, crystal clear skies, rich green fields, rocky hill tops, ocean blue waters, it's basically a real life Utopia!

Two main races of creatures live inhabit the island and coexist with each other. One type of these creatures is known as the _Overlanders,_ a race of hyper intelligent beings that very closely resemble humans of our planet, Earth.

The other, however, is quite different. These are known as, _Mobians._ The Mobians are a race of highly evolved anthropogenic creatures such as foxes, chipmunks, hedgehogs, crocodiles, andmuchmore.

But to be more specific our story is about two enemies.

The enemy is an Overlander trying to take over The Land of the Sky who's going to shape the island under highly advanced government laws and collect the legendary _"Chaos Gems" _to help himself in the process.

The hero is a Mobian gifted with incredible talents and chosen to be, "The Chosen One."And stop all threats to the peaceful land a keep the Chaos Gems from any who choose to use their power for impure intentions.

Game on.

**XXX**

On Jungle Zone beach rested a crashed air craft that had been stranded there unnoticed for so many long and unkind years that you could literally _see i_ts age by indicating the amount of rust that had steadily formed from the salty ocean spray coming from the ocean and had a significantly large mass of overgrown vines that wrapped around the plane tightly like a snug leafy prison.

In front of the plane rest a young brown green eyed spiky hedgehog with shades over his eyes, dingy cotton gloves, and worn down flop soled baby blue sneakers. The hedgehogs legs crossed were crossed leisurely and his arms rest beneath his head while he was sitting on a faded colored lounge chair.

He smiled as he was singing along to the tune of the song, _"Back In Time" _from a band called "Sonic R" with his stereo was playing it on a nearby small round oak stool.

"_Sometimes I ask myself,_

'_What am I doin' here?'_

_I think of all the reasons_

_But it's still not clear._

_I look at places to go!_

_There's nothing near..._

_So take me away from this!_

'_Cause this place I'll hardly miss…"_

**A light wind started to pick up, blowing the grass and palm trees subtly. Giving it a kind of look where it would be perfect for a leisurely stroll on the beach and if the sun was just raising it would be postcard perfect.**

"_So take me back in time!_

_To another world,_

_Then you can be mine!_

_We don't have to worry,_

_When you're by my side!_

_There's nothing I don't know._

_There's nothing to decide,_

_Apart from where we want to go…"_

**In case you're wondering who this Mobian is I'll tell you. He will play a great role in this story…**

"_What am I doing now,_

_By coming back for more?_

_Is it me,_

_Or have I been here before?_

_I want to go somewhere that we can explore…_

_Just take me away from here_

_To somewhere that's nowhere near…"_

**This hedgehog had been gifted with special talents that know ordinary being can understand, but he could.**

"_So take me back in time!_

_To another world,_

_Then you can be mine!_

_We don't have to worry,_

_When you're by my side!_

_There's nothing I don't know._

_There's nothing to decide,_

_Apart from where we want to go…"_

**He has the ability to run faster than any land, sky, or ocean a mammal. He can go up to almost Mach One speeds.**

"_Take me there,_

_Take me to anywhere you want to go._

_To a place we both know._

**He's the chosen protector of The Land of the Sky, and yet he's just an orphan and only at the age of twelve to. He had only one thing of the family he'd never met. And it was just an Amethyst, an Amethyst embedded in a necklace that he's never taken off since he was born…**

"_Take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me back in time!_

_To another world,_

_Then you can be mine!_

_We don't have to worry,_

_When you're by my side!_

_There's nothing I don't know._

_There's nothing to decide,_

_Apart from where we want to go…"_

**His name would go down in history for all to remember,**

"_I'm going,_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_So take me…_

_Back in time!"_

It was Sonic,

"Aw man, the song's already over?" Said the hedgehog, who we now know has, "Sonic."Sonic pulled down the shades and grabbed the remote, changing it to a different one.

It was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

**A/N: I don't know about the "Back in Time" song. I wanted this to kind of open this fiction like the Sonic OVA and I was looking up 90s beach songs but I didn't find anything that fit so I was going to use the opening song for Sonics boom box when I remembered Sonic R "Back in Time" had a nice little tune I can see singing when relaxed.**

**When I started to listen to it to make sure I keep on seeing like some kind of anime show with a plane in a beautiful sky and it would keep changing angles and the sun would shine on the back… Uh… Well it sounds awesome anyway.**


End file.
